


Wrapping Up

by cixkyuz



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Celebrations, Christmas, Doyoung cool kid, Doyoung is funny, Doyoung is kinda awkard, Gen, Haruto annoys Jeongwoo, I will add more tags later, Jeongwoo dumbass, Junghwan big brain, Junghwan is literally the main character, Junghwan is tired of Hajeongwoo, Junghwan main character energy, New Year's Eve, New Years, No Romance, Not long but not short, Tags Are Hard, besties, idol life is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixkyuz/pseuds/cixkyuz
Summary: Honestly, So Junghwan thought the way that he had to live on such a tight schedule sucked ass. However in these in-between moments, these points in time where he was neither on a schedule or off one, it somehow made it all worth it. Plus, having such good friends helped too.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Wrapping Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be really short but then it just became a big project I am so sorry TT It'll probably only consist of 2 or 3 chapters once completed, so in the grand scheme of things it wont be a massive fic, but I still hope you all manage to enjoy it!!

So Junghwan was looking over his room, checking over everything multiple times ensuring he hadn't forgotten anything whilst packing his bags. It had been really comforting spending time home over Christmas with his family. Arguably he had little to ever complain over, his situation was nothing compared to his hyungs from Japan who hadn't visited their family in almost a year now. In fact, Junghwan saw his parents pretty frequently, every other weekend his mother would come to pick him up from his dorm which he shared with the rest of his group mates and he'd spend the rest of the day, or even sometimes the whole weekend surrounded by his close family members. Unfortunately this was becoming a luxury, happening less and less as their not even a year old group aged. 

His schedule was busy now, much busier than it had been before. As every week passed Junghwan lost at least another twenty minutes of sleep. It was okay at first, he didn't really notice the fatigue, but recently the mere factor that he's not been getting enough sleep has kept him up awake at night. He worries, not only for himself but for the others, especially his leaders, Park Jihoon and Choi Hyunsuk. Jihoon was always tense these days, something was off, and he seemed tired, more than the rest. As for Hyunsuk, his hyung was okay.. Or maybe not. You see, Hyunsuk always put the rest of the group first, much before his own needs. Whilst Hyunsuk put up a front, Junghwan couldn't help but wonder what sorts of things distressed him, maybe he would lay awake at night worrying about Doyoung? He cared for Doyoung's well-being a lot nowadays... Or maybe he'd lay awake at night worrying about whether he was practicing enough? Heck, maybe he'd even worry about what his fans thought, what they thought of his appearance, his personality, his stage presence, even the little things like his mannerisms. Junghwan argued around with these ideas in his head a lot, pointlessly so as he'd never ask his leaders what their concerns were, and even if they did they'd offer a stifled laugh accompanied with something along the lines of, "Hwanie, don't worry about us! We have everything covered, okay~~?" Which really didn't stop the younger boy from worrying, but what else is there he could do? His hyungs loved him, they'd never burden him with their own fears, even if he beckoned them to confide in him. 

"Whatever," he thought, "now is not the time, I have to get going." His time at home for now had ended, Christmas was over, and whilst he'd love to stay with his parents for New Years, their comeback was very soon, and once again, his schedule was full. He thought it was unfair, but he'd never say this out loud. Their manager wouldn't like it. Plus, his members would still be as determined as ever, he had to match their mood. 

**BZZZZZZ! BZZZZZ!**

Junghwan's phone starting ringing out, sighing he took it out of his pocket expecting it to be a random scam call claiming his fifteen year old self had some sort of overdue mortgage to pay, but it was however Doyoung, funny that, he had been thinking of him only moments earlier. 

"Hyung!" he picked up the call, "Hey! Is everything okay?" he skipped over the Christmas pleasantries, they'd all already wished each other happy holidays and spent time talking about the presents they got the day prior, no point in going over already known information. Plus, bringing up the fun both he and Doyoung had over the break would dampen the mood, if there's anything he had learned during his time on the damned survival show it was not to long over the fun times you had in the past, it always depressed him.  
“Hey Hwanie!! Just calling to make sure you’d be here soon right? The Hyungs aren’t here yet so we’re all getting our last breath of air away from work. You’ll join us, right?” Doyoung burst out enthusiastically in his awkward tone that he always speaks in. It’s comforting how Doyoung speaks, his voice isn’t as warm as Jaehyuks, not at all, but it’s memorable, like an old childhood friend with a very distinct sound, a sound that you could never forget and never let go of. It made Junghwan smile. 

How could he let down such an offer? That’s a silly question actually, he was going to the dorms anyways, they all were. “Mmm,” he mused, unwrapping a lollipop he had kept in his jacket, carelessly throwing it into his mouth as per usual. “I’ll be there soon, uhh, maybe in fifteen minutes, can you guys wait that long?” he replied half muffled by the lollipop in his mouth, snorting at the comment he had made as you see, Park Jeongwoo is not the patient type, and when he has Watanabe Haruto in company to wind him up, his patience runs especially thin. 

A deep huff came from the other end, most likely from Jeongwoo, confirmed by his yelps as either Doyoung or Haruto playfully smacked him. Junghwan placed his bets on Doyoung. “Okay Junghwan, we’ll probably be downstairs, see you then!” The phone then hung up but not before the returning chaos on the other end ensued, a mixture of Haruto and Doyoung laughing at Jeongwoo as he yelled out a loud “HEYY!” before getting cut off. God knows what they were doing, Junghwan could only wonder. 

Putting his phone away, Junghwan took one final look over his room before going to find his mother who’d be driving him back to the dorms. He liked his room. It wasn’t _massive_ , nor was it completely and utterly packed with his things, but it felt like _home_. It had enough in it to comfort in, with the dolls piled upon his bed, the light blue accents on the walls and furniture, contrasting to the bright white elsewhere. His room felt as if it were in the clouds, a safe place where he wouldn’t ever fall, and if he did, he’d always have his family to catch him. It was his home after all. Anyways, that was enough, if he stood there any longer he’d never want to move, as much as he loves his dorm with his band-mates, nothing could ever beat being with his parents, eating his mother's home-cooked meals, playing board games with his dad and watching late night television when he really should be in bed fast asleep. It was something special, something he could share with them to bring peace to his mind. It was a distraction in all honesty. A distraction in which normal teenagers his age would despise, it's not often you find fifteen year olds choosing to spend their free time with their parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy!! Junghwan brings me lots of comfort, so I thought I'd try write a piece with him :)


End file.
